


千幻 | 紫衣 （女装，车部分）

by KanraUta



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraUta/pseuds/KanraUta
Summary: 这里只是车的部分！其余内容请移步lofter观看！如果可以，请在lofter帮我点一下红心蓝手吧！非常非常感谢！
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 24





	千幻 | 紫衣 （女装，车部分）

石神千空向来对自己的自持力和意志力颇有自信，然而，当被浅雾幻撩拨的时候，他第一次感受到了坚若磐石的自控被撼动了。幻的身体几乎已经完全贴近了千空，青年人的情欲被点燃，交换的舌吻仿佛是伊甸园的圣果。  
浅雾幻感到千空冷冰冰的手顺着自己的腰线一路向下，指尖如同手术刀般划过臀部，隔着裙子搓揉自己大腿上的软肉。幻只觉心脏跳得厉害，他本以为千空是个什么也不懂的DK，撩拨几下就会缴械投降，没想到，看这小子的手法，竟像个老手？  
“小千……？”  
“幻老师别着急，”千空说着，一把抓过幻的手腕，忽地起身调转了姿势，生生将其按住。他凑近了幻的耳朵，带着情欲的气息喷在幻的耳际，“既是你先招惹了我，那我就恭敬不如从命了。”  
后半句话，被千空说得字字落重，幻一下子就意识到，这是千空对自己之前所说的话的反击。幻心里一抖，正想说些什么回驳，可是千空的吻却已经毫不留情地落在了自己的唇上。他们彼此吮吸着对方的津液，平日讨论作战方针时的唇枪舌剑，此时全部成了对对方的爱欲和占有。  
然而，石神千空到底是个未经人事者，即便他再聪明，吻技却并不算高超，与他的为人一样，甚至带着点做实验的味道，这让浅雾幻瞬间心头一松，原本以为对方是个情场老手的揣摩不攻自破。  
想到这里，幻抬起脚，轻轻顶了顶千空的性器，果不其然感受到了炽热和硬度。幻不由暗笑，故作老成道：“小千空怕是个处男，就这样已经硬得不行了。”  
千空愣了一下，显然是没料到幻会如此大胆，但是他很快回过神来，一把抓住幻捣乱的脚踝，另一手拂过幻脸上的小小裂缝，一路顺着脖子，下滑到对方白嫩的肩膀上。  
“我不否认，”千空道，“只是……”他吻了吻幻的鼻尖，“某人百分之一百亿也是第一次。”  
这话虽然并未指名道姓，但所指早已不言而喻。幻皱了皱眉，随即又笑了起来，他一边解开千空的衣扣，一边又用手搓揉着千空已经立起的性器。  
“别瞎说，”幻眯了眯眼，“我……我可是大明星，以前情人多得是。”  
“哦真的吗？”千空说着，一手隔着裙子捏了捏幻的臀瓣，一手则将幻那条不听话的肩带，直直地拉扯了下来，“还是幻老师这张嘴又在骗人？”  
“没骗你，真的。”  
千空哼了声，不知在是嘲讽，还是对幻的手活满意。幻平素爱穿高领，可现下，他白皙的脖颈和胸口就这样裸露在千空的眼底，如若献祭。千空迟疑了一下，慢慢地将手再次按压在幻青色的颈动脉上。手上传来清晰的脉搏跳动，他感到这个心灵魔术师的生命就在自己的指尖流淌，强大又脆弱。  
被掌握了命脉的本能恐惧，让幻下意识地一抖：“小千空……？”  
“呵，你骗没骗我，不用你说，”千空俯身，一口咬住幻的脖子，“你的心跳脉搏，全都告诉我答案了。”

石神千空在许许多多个夜晚，曾经想起过年幼时见过的画中人。  
那身紫色的长裙如梦似幻，像是一整片夜空一样遮盖了千空的无数个梦境。他曾经消失，却不曾泯灭，始终都在千空的记忆里飘忽不定。如今，他终于和初见时一样，突破了画框和记忆的束缚，来到了千空的眼前，撩拨着千空的意识，诱惑着这个了不起的科学学者。至此，千空褪去自控的外衣，理智被杀死，内心本我汹涌的爱欲，终于被彻底掀开。  
浅雾幻被千空按在墙边，那条端庄的长裙此刻竟成了情欲的象征。他衣衫半褪，半遮半掩，上半身露出了大片白皙的背脊，肩头的吊带被系在脖子上，仿若是锁链，生生勒红了他的脖颈。宽大的裙摆从后方撩起到臀上，幻的大腿上满是被热吻和掐揉的痕迹。他的肩胛骨凸起，随着千空的动作微微颤动，似蝴蝶翩然起舞。此时，他泪眼模糊，双手扶着墙面，感受着爱人的阴茎一次次碾压过自己穴肉。  
“你知道吗？幻老师……其实做爱和做实验是一样精密的。”千空低声笑道，一边狠狠地撞击着幻的敏感点，引来身下人一连串发抖的叫床声，“比如，这里就是你的G点。而这里……”他抬起幻的一条腿，转变了一个方位，双手隔着裙子，搓揉着浅雾幻的乳头，“就是你的高潮区。”  
然而，平时巧舌如簧的幻此刻一句话也说不出口。明明是自己先勾引对方，却变成了现在这幅景象。不算细腻的布料将幻的双乳摩擦得发红，幻摸着千空的小臂，努力转过身和对方接吻。千空享受着幻的主动，空出一手扶了扶幻的腰，减轻了些许幻的压力，另一手从幻的胸上脱离，又将幻的腿更拉开了些，下身不断在对方体内律动，毫不留情地将这个满嘴谎话的小狐狸的理智，轰得粉身碎骨。  
梦境里的念想化为现实的情人，那个浅紫色的幻影终于沾染上了爱欲的痕迹。坚硬炽热的武器愈发狠厉地贯穿了幻的身体，换取了那一声声娇媚入骨的无言情话。无法纾解，亦想要获得更多，欲望的叫嚣让冷静的科学家变得贪得无厌，想要直接将身下的人就此禁锢在自己身边，却不知心灵魔术师同样也将理论知识全部抛到了脑后。浅雾幻张开腿，主动退后些许，迎合着千空的撞击，加深了和千空的连接，他的穴洞收缩，如若千万小口在吮吸情人的阳物，每一次抽插都会带出嫩粉色的软肉。强烈的快感不容忽视，让深陷情欲的两个人褪却层层伪装，听凭本能地拥抱彼此的诉求。  
“幻老师……幻……”  
浅雾幻扭动腰部，摩擦着对方的身体，后穴则将千空吞得更深。  
“啊……小千……小千空……喜欢……我喜欢你……”  
千空没有回答，只是以吻封缄，将自己全部的爱和性幻想交付给了这个年长的爱人。柔软的穴道一次次被剖解，幻浑身发抖，他感到千空再次咬住了自己的颈部，然而交付生命的感觉却不再令利益至上的他感到恐惧，反倒是让他心动不已。  
初见千空时，见字如晤。直面之时，千空恣意张狂，幻看到的是他一副神采飞扬，眉眼里却写满了温柔的模样。石神千空的善良和柔软，只有浅雾幻触之可及，而浅雾幻却直到此刻才懂，自己的细腻和怯懦，也只有石神千空才有资格去拥抱和占有。  
是他了。  
浅雾幻想。  
就是这个人了。  
钻研人心千朝百暮，永不若和所爱之人心灵相通的那一刻来得值得。  
好在，石神千空和浅雾幻，从未见之时，就已经被命运牢牢桎梏，心有灵犀之时，从过去到现在，也会从现在，拥抱着彼此走向未知和虚无。  
高潮的时候，幻得到的是千空的深吻。  
“小千空，可以……可以射进来……”  
“不能。”似是怕幻误会，千空解释道，“你可能会生病。”  
千空到底是理智的，他没有将体液射入幻的体内。毕竟在这个世界，清理不得当就很容易会出现问题，然而，只是这样一个小小的举动，却让幻感受到了千空对自己的珍惜和尊重，这让他非常受用。  
也许，我爱的并不是他的智慧。浅雾幻心想。而是他智慧背后静默的柔情和安全感。

【以上为车部分】


End file.
